The Lullabye
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: When Harry has a hard time falling asleep Sirius sings him a song from long ago. Song fic and one shot


**AN: I was listening to this song, when an idea for a story popped up in my head, so after playing around with some characters for awhile, this little story started to develop. So I hope you all enjoy this cute little song fic. Major Harry/Sirius bonding. Enjoy.**

" Thank Merlin you're here…we can't get him to stop crying…all he wants is you!"

Sirius Black gave a dog bark laugh and walked into the house.

" James is it my fault there are times when my godson wants me and not you."

" Not when we want to sleep."

Then James walked over to the stairs and called to his wife.

" Lily…he's here."

Sirius was sitting on the couch when 5 minutes later a frazzled looking Lily Potter came downstairs, holding a very distressed baby.

" Harry…honey…look who's here."

The baby stopped crying long enough to turn his head.

" Pafoo…pafoo…pafoo."

Harry reached out his little arms and tried wiggling out of his mother's arms.

Sirius stood up and took Harry out of his mom's arms and immediately the only noise in the room, was small hiccups, which were coming from the 8 month old.

Knowing he was getting death glares from Lily, Sirius quickly walked up the stairs and headed towards Harry's bedroom.

When they reached the room, Sirius grabbed a blanket then sat down, in the rocking chair, and wrapped Harry up in the blanket.

" There now…what's wrong kiddo?"

The baby rubbed his eyes and snuggled into his godfather's chest.

" Miss pafoo."

" Awe kiddo…I missed you too."

Harry gave a small yawn and closed his eyes.

" Harwy wuves woo."

Smiling, Sirius started to gently rock Harry to sleep.

" I love you too."

Then very quietly he started to sing his godson to sleep.

" My child, my very own

Don't be afraid, your not alone

Sleep until the dawn, for all is well."

Not even five minutes later, Harry was asleep, so very quietly Sirius got up from the rocker and gently laid him down in the crib.

" Goodnight kiddo."

Then he closed the door and went back downstairs.

Present Day

15 year old Harry Potter was sitting outside, in the pouring rain, hoping he would get sick enough to have a decent nights sleep. Ever since Lord Voldemort came back and killed Cedric Diggory, Harry would always end up waking up from some type of nightmare and he hated it.

Another thing the boy wanted to do was talk to someone, but again he didn't know who and the fact that if he were to talk to someone, he would have to wake them up, which Harry didn't want to do, so giving a frustrated sigh, Harry pulled up his knees and tried to keep warm.

" _Go inside sweetheart and talk to him. He will make everything all better…I promise."_

Harry jumped up, from the step and started looking around.

" Who's there?"

Looking around again and noticing he was alone Harry sat back down, but stopped when he heard a different voice.

" _He wont be upset son. He wants to help you….let him. Let him be the father…I cant be."_

Realizing who was talking to him, Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

" I don't know what to say to him….or to anyone."

" _When you see him, you will know what to say. Just please talk to him."_

Wiping his eyes, Harry gave a soft smile, turned around, and walked back into the house.

Not even bothering to get changed, Harry walked up to his godfathers bedroom and quietly opened the door and walked in.

" Sirius…"

The said man was snoring softly and mumbling something incoherent, so Harry called out to him again, but also added a little shove.

" Sirius…"

Sirius took a deep breath and blinked a few times.

" Harry…what are you doing up?"

" I couldn't sleep."

Nodding his head, Sirius yawned.

" What time is it?"

" It's almost 3."

Using his wand to turn on the light, Sirius turned towards his godson and raised his eyebrow.

" Harry….why are you soaking wet?"

The teen crossed his arms in hopes that the shivering would stop, but it didn't.

" I was outside for awhile."

Giving his godson a confused look, Sirius sat up and pointed to a door.

" There is a bathroom, right through that door. Take a hot shower then come back in…and we will talk."

Nodding his head, Harry turned around then stopped.

" Are you mad…that I woke you up?"

Sirius looked at his godson and smiled.

" I'm upset that you sat outside in the pouring rain, but for waking me up…never."

Smiling Harry went into the bathroom, while Sirius just shook his head and laughed.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Sirius were sitting in bed drinking hot chocolate and talking about his parents.

" Was my mom mad?"

Laughing, Sirius shook his head.

" No…I don't really think she cared at that point…all she wanted to do was get you to sleep."

Harry laughed.

" Is it bad that I don't remember them?"

Sirius took a sip from the mug then looked fondly at his godson.

" It's not bad at all. Its not your fault they were taken away from you. But just remember what I said…the ones we love never truly leave us because they will always be found here…in our hearts."

Harry gave a sad smile then turned his head, towards the window.

" What's wrong?"

Noticing that there were tears in his eyes, Harry sniffed then looked down towards the blanket.

" I cant stop thinking about what happened that night. Cedric Diggory is dead….and its all my fault. My parents are dead because Lord Voldemort wanted me killed…how many more people are going to die because of me."

Sirius put the mugs down then grabbed Harry's shoulders and forced him to turn around.

" Now you listen to me right now Harry James Potter…what happened over the summer was not…your…fault…in any way. What happened to your parents….was not…your…fault. From the day, I was locked up in Azkaban, I blamed myself for your parents death…then I would blame myself because I was supposed to be taking care of you, but I couldn't."

Sirius took a shaky breath, then continued.

" When I saw you…two years ago…I stopped blaming myself, because you looked so like your father and I made a promise to myself and to him that I would always be in your life and I will make sure you know who they were, but most of all…I promised that you would know what there are people, in this world, who care for you, and want to make sure your ok."

For about five minutes Harry just sat there, trying to absorb what Sirius said.

" Sirius…I'm scared."

Pulling the boy into his arms, Sirius held him close.

" Do you want to know a secret…I'm scared too Harry."

After awhile, Harry's breathing evened out and he pulled away and laid down on one of the pillows.

Smiling, Sirius turned off the light and laid down next to him.

" I wonder if my power of putting you to sleep still works?"

Giving his godfather a quizzical look, Sirius smiled then pulled the blankets around them both and he started to sing.

" Once upon a time and long ago

I heard someone singing soft and low

Now when day is done and night is near

I recall this song I used to hear.

My child, my very own

Don't be afraid, your not alone

Sleep until the dawn, for all is well.

Long ago this song was sung to me

Now its just a distant melody.

Somewhere from the past I used to know

Once upon a time and long ago."

Harry smiled when Sirius finished.

" I remember that song…you sang it to me, the night before…"

Sirius nodded his head and continued singing, while kissing the top of Harry's forehead.

" Long ago this song was sung to me

Now its just a distant melody

Somewhere from the past I used to know

Once upon a time and long ago."

Knowing his godson was asleep, Sirius laid on his back, stared at the ceiling and smiled to himself.

" And that my friends is how you put my godson to sleep."

Knowing that James and Lily were looking down at them in shock, Sirius chuckled softly then turned back around, to face his godson, and went to sleep.


End file.
